Collective
by e-dog
Summary: Summary: A collection of drabbles I’ve submitted to my own LJ community, d or c. General spoilers for the series. Sarah/Andy; Charley Dixon; Kyle Reese; John Connor; Sarah Connor
1. To Feel This

Author's Notes: I started a series of drabble-a-thons at my LJ comm. This is what I entered at my own drabble-a-thons. Felt like sharing elsewhere.

**Collective**

**by e-dog**

Summary: A collection of drabbles I've submitted to my own LJ community, d_or_c. General spoilers for the series. [Sarah/Andy; Charley Dixon; Kyle Reese]

1: To Feel This; Sarah/Andy, anything; G

He wonders if she can feel this.

When he runs a hand through her hair, presses his lips to hers. He feels stupid and silly and probably a little naive, if he's honest. She's ruggedly beautiful, a woman with a potent stare, a cryptic grin. He's just a young man, a boy, his smile lopsided and goofy, his hair a little frizzy and too long.

There's an incredible weight resting on her shoulders. It's obvious, even to him, but she won't share it with him. Not even as she kisses him back does she relinquish any of her burden.

She has secrets, but he doesn't care. He's head over heels in love with someone he's only just met. He can't believe how much he's willing to show her and tell her. For him to be able to give so freely, he desperately wonders if she can feel this.

His eyes slowly open. She gazes at him with what he thinks might be love, but it's actually sympathy and he knows that this is probably the last time he'll ever see her. He wants to beg, he wants to plead that she stay, but she forces an apologetic smile before she steps back and away.

"That was a mistake," she says.

He shakes his head. "Don't say that. Don't. Tell me what you want."

Here he was, Andy Goode, willing to do anything to keep the enigmatic Sarah Baum in his life.

She caresses his cheek with the palm of her hand, her eyes growing sadder with each passing millisecond and he no longer wonders if she can feel what he feels. She knows it and maybe wants it, but her actions still don't convey the love he seeks and his heart crushes from the weight of knowing he'll never feel this ever again.


	2. Heartbeat

Author's Notes: I started a series of drabble-a-thons at my LJ comm. This is what I entered at my own drabble-a-thons. Felt like sharing elsewhere.

**Collective**

**by e-dog**

Summary: A collection of drabbles I've submitted to my own LJ community, d_or_c. General spoilers for the series. [Sarah/Andy; Charley Dixon; Kyle Reese]

2: Heartbeat; Charley Dixon; erratic; G

---

Charley Dixon used to consider himself a put together man.

Good job, loving fiancee, beautiful step-son with the hope he could father some children of his own. Though, now that it was crossing his mind, Sarah never mentioned wanting to have more children. It was only John her entire being was attuned to and as Charley worked diligently to save John's uncle, he thought of all the names he would've liked for a girl.

Jessica. Heather. Emily.

It was only the strange doe-eyed girl that ended any fantasy of a family with Sarah and brought him back to the dying man on the kitchen counter. She gave the most fleeting of touches to his shoulder, sending a shiver through him.

"His heartbeat is erratic; his mind not on the task at hand," she informed Sarah. "Are you sure he's competent?"

"Cameron, more towels," Sarah ordered, ignoring the girl's protest.

"He's stabilizing," Charley said in defense of himself, unsure how the girl could know of his current state of unrest. He knew how to do his job, however. Though he seriously wished they were on a bus right now, headed for the closest hospital. Sarah and John insisted that leaving this kitchen was not an option.

Charley was now in the process of cleaning up the wound, studying his former life from across this man's bloodied chest. Sarah left him, did so without looking back. Took John and dashed all hope for that family he thought he'd be having right now.

Sadly, he couldn't see any of their past life in her eyes. After this was over, Charley knew it would be his turn to leave this place, alone, and with blood on his hands.

---


	3. A Moment of Peace

Author's Notes: I started a series of drabble-a-thons at my LJ comm. This is what I entered at my own drabble-a-thons. Felt like sharing elsewhere.

**Collective**

**by e-dog**

Summary: A collection of drabbles I've submitted to my own LJ community, d_or_c. General spoilers for the series. [Sarah/Andy; Charley Dixon; Kyle Reese]

3: A Moment of Peace; Kyle, pistachio; G

--------

"He had this stupid grin on his face," she recalled, chuckling softly. She was leaning on the doorframe of his bedroom. Her young son was curled up in a ball, listening eagerly. He liked this story. He liked hearing about his father. The nights were so cold and lonely sometimes. The fear was often too great. He liked hearing about his father.

"Kyle," she began softly, not really intending to say his name. Their courtship was short-lived, but the fates gave them just enough time to fall helplessly. Just enough time to conceive a son. Sarah shut her eyes and amended, "Your father saw the world differently. He was rediscovering everything. The future had robbed him of the simple things and the world he described to me was so desolate, so hopeless. He kept telling me that there wasn't enough time to explain it all to me. Then he found that stupid can of nuts."

John smiles now. He had heard this story a thousand times and he would hear it a thousand more, if only to pretend he knew his father as the person his mother remembered.

--------


End file.
